


drydown

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feral Behavior, Frottage, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Something in Hux's scent is changing. Kylo is determined to figure out why.





	drydown

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Omegaverse Week! This time for the "Scents" prompt. I had some fun with this one! I always enjoy describing smells in the context of omegaverse AUs. 
> 
> Despite what the description implies, this isn't an mpreg fic. For once, right?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The more time Kylo spends with Hux, the more he notices the subtle changes in the general’s scent.

In the beginning, when he first noticed it, he assumed he was picking up on nothing more than environmental interferences, conflicting scents leaching into the general’s usual profile from other omegas on the ship, or maybe from the tea Hux liked leaving stewed and over-steeped in the mug on his desk. But when the changes hadn’t gone away, not even when Kylo had Hux all to himself in the privacy of either of their quarters, he’d reconsidered his first assumption and chalked it up to a new shampoo or deodorizer instead. Yet when he ended up thinking about it further, that answer felt too simple, and thus unlikely to be actually true after all. Hux was not the kind of person to change things up without a good reason, and he hardly ever had a reason dire enough to disturb his allegiance to a fixed daily routine.

Eager to—literally—sniff out the cause for such a shift, Kylo had ended up seeing Hux even more than he already did. Helpful to his sudden mission was the fact that Hux had so far, in private, proven himself to be quite the insatiable omega, despite what his austere appearance and haughty attitude suggested otherwise. Kylo knew how different Hux's outward attitude and his innermost desires were. He might wrinkle up his nose and pretend to rebuke Kylo’s more sordid offerings at first, but rest assured if he didn’t change his mind by the end of the conversation, moved by Kylo’s bold promises and chanced touches, he would end up receiving correspondence from the general before the cycle had run out.

Hux liked experimented with different positions, but Kylo quickly found out it was easiest to smell out the details in Hux’s scent when he had him pressed facedown in bed, body bent under his alpha strength and neck fully exposed to Kylo's hungry mouth and eager senses. He would grasp one of Hux’s hands from behind as he skated the tip of his nose along the column of the omega’s throat, edging on the flushed and throbbing patch of his bonding gland—forbidden territory to bite but always fun to _tease_. Especially when it caused Hux to shiver and keen, his slick hole clenching tight around Kylo’s cock and begging for more.

After a couple trysts, Kylo discovered Hux's changing scent liked to pool in certain places along his body, collecting most intensely in the secret curves and niches only Kylo was lucky enough to explore. Kylo found promising sources around his inner thighs and the crooks beneath his arms, but the base of the neck ended up his favorite place to drink deep of Hux's simmering, newfound lownotes. Here he was sweet like candy, or a single orange rose flowering out of the bush, reminiscent of nothing Kylo would’ve ever associated with the hard-hearted general beforehand. But it was undeniably there, wafting off of Hux’s skin, just as much a part of him now as his delightfully slender frame and oft disapproving gaze.

Now armed with enough practical data, Kylo could only assume Hux was changing his scent on purpose, unable to come up with any other sound conclusions, but assumptions only satisfied his prying mind for so long. And as the omega’s scent grew softer and sweeter as they spent more and more time together, Kylo’s curiosity only mounted.

“How are you doing that?” he finally decides to ask once late into the cycle, as Hux rests against the arch between his extended arm and his chest. The sheets are still damp with the aftermath of sex, their legs lying tangled beneath the crumple of blankets. Hux tilts his head up towards him at the question, Kylo’s heart thrumming against the back of his head and his hair spilling in short, disheveled strands over his left pectoral. Hux’s red locks always look a little wavier when he wears them loose and un-styled, and _especially_ when Kylo decides to run his fingers through it.

“Doing what?” Hux answers, voice heavy with sleep but never without that little spark of exasperation. With his head turned, his breath now ghosts over Kylo’s skin, prickling every inch it touches into gooseflesh. He feels his nipple start to stiffen, demanding attention either from himself or Hux, distracting him from his question as if his body’s trying to tell him it’s unimportant when stacked up next to the possibility of another round of sex. But Kylo manages to brush past the enticing sensation for the time being, determined to finally figure out what’s going on with Hux.  

“Your scent. How are you changing it?”

Hux worries his brows, lifting his head up off of Kylo’s chest. Gravity settles his hair back in its usual place against his head, though he still a little bit ruffled. Like a bristling cat.

“What nonsense are you spewing now?” Despite his position Hux manages to look down his nose at Kylo, the general quite impressively able to make him feel stupid about his question with just the annoyed glare in his eyes. But Kylo won’t back down now—his curiosity, the natural desire to rise to a challenge, won’t allow it.

“Not nonsense. Ever since we started...doing this,” he gestures to their naked, intertwined bodies, “your scent has changed.”

Hux scoffs, turning partially onto his side.

“I can assure you, _Ren_ , that I’m not changing anything. Perhaps your mind is merely playing tricks on you?”

 _Alright_ , that has to be a lie. Hux has _not_ always smelled this alluring, Kylo’s sure of it. There’s no way he could’ve missed the warm undertones of rose and milk in Hux’s scent, charmingly mingled with the aroma of freshly-washed clothes. Hux has definitely changed _something_ , because the antiseptic, overly sterile scent he remembers from their first meeting is almost entirely gone, smothered by something far more pleasing. Kylo can’t reconcile the two in his head, therefore Hux _must_ be doing it on purpose, to mess with him.

“Seriously? You haven’t noticed your scent changed?”

“I can’t smell _myself_ , Ren. Why would I be able to?” Hux grumbles, sitting up all the way. The blankets slip further down his body, showing off where the flat planes of his torso round out in a gentle belly between his hips. Kylo suddenly feels the urge to bite it, eager to taste whether Hux is as sweet on the inside as he smells on the outside. But he resists, still struck with a suspicion that there’s more to this than a trick of his imagination, that it runs far deeper.  

“Has mine changed, Hux?”

Blush clouds the omega’s cheek. Hux looks away, brushing a shock of hair off his forehead.

“No.”

“Now I know you’re lying.”

“How do you know _that_?”

Kylo smirks. He leans forward and rests one palm on Hux’s shoulder, mapping the lightly freckled skin with the frayed nail of his thumb.

“You go all red when you lie about something personal. You match your hair.”

“I...I’ve noticed subtle changes, yes,” Hux relents, knowing he’s been caught by Kylo's perception, but he still looks away from him and pointedly addresses the wall instead. “I figured you’d switched to some sort of strange new cologne or faux pheromones or something similarly asinine, in an attempt to make yourself more appealing to me.”

“So you think my scent is appealing now?”

“You’re more tolerable than before, I have to admit.”

“ _Hmm_.” Kylo wraps his arms around Hux’s waist and pulls him back across the bed, until Hux sits between his splayed legs. He presses his lips against the back of the omega’s neck, not quite at his bonding site, but just close enough to make Hux shudder at the possibility. Like this, Kylo’s nose brushes up against the neatly trimmed hair at Hux’s nape, the proximity allowing him to draw even more of the omega’s intoxicating scent into his senses. His heartbeat picks up as he sniffs, chest feeling suddenly so light, as if he could drift off into calming dreams with nothing more than Hux’s aroma to guide the way.

“Tell me what I smell like now.”

“Oh, _enough_ of this, I should’ve never said that—”

“ _You_ used to smell so clinical, more like disinfecting cleanser and hair pomade than a person,” Kylo interrupts, defusing Hux’s rant before it can mount to a shrill pitch, “honestly, it used to be kind of aggravating. My sheets would smell like a medbay for days. It made me seriously think about whether it was worth bringing you back to my quarters or not.”

Hux splutters, clearly offended, but Kylo drags his lips up to the shell of his ear, lowering his voice to a whisper. His cock, with renewed interest, rests between the soft divots at the base of the omega’s spine.

“But as I spent more time with you...held you, kissed you, _fucked_ you.” Kylo’s voice tickles the pale hairs on Hux’s earlobe, forcing the omega to bite back a whimper. “You started smelling a lot better. Still clean, but not _too_ clean, no longer like someone dipped you in a chemical bath. Invigorating, with a hint of something sweet, like the first breath of fresh air you take out of a cramped shuttle.” He kisses the side of Hux’s head, tip of his tongue flicking out between his lips. “Sometimes, when you were gone, I would bury my face in my sheets and imagine you were still laid out beneath me, smell so strong like you’d never left at all.”

Kylo moves his fingers, lightly caressing the tips through the wisp of hair trailing beneath Hux’s navel. Breath hitches in his throat, and the scent radiating off of the omega intensifies, flooding Kylo’s senses like a vibrant drink spiked with an entrancing, dangerous drug.

“You would…?” Hux exhales, fingers digging into the firm meat of Kylo’s thighs on either side of him. He turns his head, green eyes somehow both bright with interest and clouding with desire as they lazily drift over Kylo’s face, the audacious tip of his smirk.

“More time than I can remember I’ve rubbed my cock against my pillow and pretended it was you. I can come on your scent alone now, Hux. Like a dog.”

Their lips meet over the omega’s shoulder, kissing softly at first before Kylo presses his tongue into the proffered mouth. He tastes the moan rolling out of Hux’s throat, just as sweet as the scent waging war and winning within his nose.

Hux shifts in his lap, turning around to straddle Kylo’s hips as their mouths hungrily snag together. He braces his hands against the alpha’s broad shoulders, eager to grind his naked cock against the grooves in Kylo’s toned abdomen.

“I-In the beginning, I thought you smelled so _dirty_ ,” Hux gasps when their lips part, one hand drifting up through Kylo’s hair until the wild locks knot around his fingers. “You would sweat so much during sex that I’d roll over to find damp patches in my bed once you left. A little more and I’d have a perfect silhouette, soaked into my sheets.” Hux tugs sharply at his hair, tilting Kylo’s chin up. “You smelled like a randy young cadet tricked into believing a bath of bantha piss could resolve his sexual troubles.”

“Flattering,” Kylo chuckles, his hands drifting idly up and down Hux’s arched back. He feels the knobs of his spine, the subtle twitch of his muscles as Hux ruts his enlivened cock against him. Kylo catches the slim pink shaft in his hand, rubbing it up against his own. “And? What about now?”

Hux shudders at the touch of Kylo’s palm as it closes around his cock, hips rolling up in need for more friction. He leans in, sharing the same air as Kylo, their lips drifting together in between Hux’s words.

“You smell like...leather...salt. _Blood._ Like a beast. Not filthy, not repugnant, just... _perfect_.” Hux rakes his hand through Kylo’s dark, sweat-damp locks, panting at the confession. “Makes me... _crave_ more of you.”

Their lips meet in another kiss that quickly leaves the both of them breathless. When they pull apart Hux’s blush has spread past his jawline and on to his throat, his entire face now aflame in a pretty glow of passion. He looks down upon Kylo, feverish and a little bewildered. He shakes his head, eyes fluttering closed, trembling with need down to the lashes.

“ _Stars_. I’ve grown fond of you, haven’t I, Ren?” Hux says it like he’s facing an order of execution, but perhaps not one he’s particularly dreading.

“I think I've grown fond of you too, Hux,” Kylo murmurs, blood hammering in his ears as he strokes both of their cocks in his hand. Hux keens, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s shoulders and burying his face in the alpha’s neck. The both of them snort and huff like animals, rubbing their scents together with their cocks trapped between their panting bellies.

Kylo presses his teeth into Hux’s shoulder and marks the skin beneath them red when he comes, streaking his palm a split second before the omega’s cock follows his lead, orgasm drawing a lustful whine from Hux’s self-swollen lips. Pleasure rushes through Kylo as he holds the general close with his other arm, flexing his muscles against the shudder in his delicate spine. He feels the litany of Hux’s whispered praises quiver against his throat as he inhales clean florals and animal sweat all in one long breath.

As Kylo slides from where the headboard props up his back, Hux liquid and nuzzling in his arms, he realizes he actually likes the fragrance of their intermingling scents best of all.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I liked the idea of Hux and Kylo's opinions about the other's scent changing as they grew closer and more fond of one another. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
